Unity
by ChildOfBalance
Summary: "Salazar! Sal! Look what I can do!" Godric exclaimed. That was the last thing that Salazar remembered before being ripped through time. Set in OOTP. Friendship Godric/Salazar Set before the Founders Founded Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**_._**

**_Unity_**

-0-

Summary: "Salazar! Sal! Look what I can do!" Godric exclaimed. That was the last thing that Salazar remembered before being ripped through time. Set in OOTP. Friendship Godric/Salazar

Beta: None. I tried my best without one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**_A/N: I don't know why all the Salazar fics I've read have Salazar with green or black eyes. It clearly states on HarryWiki that his eyes were grey…_**

-0-

"GODRIC!"

Harry whipped around as he heard the scream and an enormous SPLASH that followed. His wand slid out of his pocket and he pointed it towards the noise. Tentatively, he walked towards the rippling lake, slightly worried about the sanity of the person who had apparently decided to take a swim in the middle of October.

There was a huge gasp followed by a splash as a man resurfaced, sputtering up water and coughing to clear his lungs. He slowly swam towards shore, his waterlogged robes weighing him down. It took the man several tries, but eventually he managed to haul himself out of the lake.

Hermione and Ron both followed him, a little stunned, their conversation dying off. They were the only three around the lake at this time, as it was already quite late and curfew was in twenty minutes or so.

The man hacked up water, sputtering for breath, shivering a little, as the October breeze chilled his body. Harry instantly removed his cloak, trying to keep the man dry, but Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the man, saying the hot-air charm in a brisk tone. The man's clothes warmed and dried.

Now that Harry took a look at them, he noticed that the man's clothes were quite elaborate. He was wearing black robes with a deep green sash, a silver snake embroidered on the front of the robe that moved around the hem.

"Thank you, young lady," the man rasped out, trying to catch his breath. He looked up and Harry was struck how silvery grey his eyes were. The man was young, only twenty-five at most. His hair was deep ebony black, tied with a simple red ribbon at the base of his neck. "Now… can one of you direct me to Godric. I need to murder him for that."

"Err," Ron said, apprehensively, sharing a look with Hermione.

The man gave the three a blank stare and said, "Are you newcomers?" Then he seemed to notice the towering castle behind them and gasped, jumping to his feet. "GODRIC, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PLANTATION?! I HAD VERY EXPENSIVE POTION INGREDIENTS GROWING, YOU KNOW!"

Harry was seriously beginning to question the sanity of the man. He touched the man's arm lightly to get his attention. "Err… I don't believe we've been introduced? My name is Harry Potter."

The man gave him a blank stare and then turned to the other two.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said, eyeing the snake on the man's robe.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said, smiling weakly.

"My name is Salazar Slytherin. Is this some kind of elaborate joke that Godric is playing on me? Because I don't find it very funny," Salazar said, looking between the three, somewhat exasperated. His shoulders slumped in defeat when he got nothing but blank stares between the trio. "From your expression, I suppose it wouldn't be."

"You're Slytherin?!" Ron blurted out. Salazar looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He said calmly, as if he was speaking to a daft child.

"Where's your beard?! Aren't you bald?!" Ron asked, rather rudely. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs hard and smiled a little, trying to pacify the Founder before he hexed Ron's lips off for being so rude.

"He means, it's nice to meet you," Hermione said pleasantly, a nervous smile on her face.

"I have a beard?" Salazar echoed. He placed his hand on his chin and then on top of his head, as if he were double checking to see if he still had hair. "No I do not…"

"Um, Mr. Slytherin," Harry said slowly. "Is there any… um… way to prove that you are who you say you are?"

Salazar blinked, turning his grey eyes to Harry. "Why would I need to prove that I'm Salazar Slytherin?" He asked blankly, plainly not understanding.

"You're a legend! One of the Founders of Hogwarts!" Hermione said quickly.

"Founder of _what_?! Hog warts? I did not find any hog warts, even with Godric around!" Salazar said, looking affronted.

Harry choked on his laughter, trying not to burst out laughing in front of the man.

"Right… well…" Salazar seemed to be carefully enunciating each word, as if worried by their sanity. "If you have no idea what I am talking about… I'll just go now… And find Godric… Make him put my plantation back…" He turned away from them, a wary look on his face.

"Ah! Before you do, I think you should meet the Headmaster," Harry said, rushing forward, his wand still in his hand. "He'll be able to answer your questions."

And hopefully shed light on how a Founder of Hogwarts, who apparently wasn't a Founder yet, ended up on Hogwarts grounds in the middle of October of 1995.

-0-

Salazar let himself be dragged around by the young mister Potter. At least this boy seemed to know what he was doing; taking him to the Headmaster of _Hogwarts_ which Salazar learned was a school.

So, apparently, he had Founded a school with Godric, Rowena, and Helga. And for some reason, it was called Hogwarts. Salazar suspected the name had come from Godric, as Helga would have called it something like "Sanctuary" and Rowena would have named it after something she had read before. Salazar thought about all the magical children that tagged along with them and mentally sighed. Making a school would definitely help the children settle down somewhere.

He paused in front of a mean looking stone gargoyle, wondering why the children were shouting sweets at it. "Liquorice Wand" had nothing to do with the Headmaster, did it?

Eventually, something called "Bubblegum" caused the gargoyle to jump aside and Salazar realized it was an entranceway. He blinked rapidly, wondering just how much magic the castle had to keep something like a stone gargoyle continuously active to one password.

Salazar found himself facing the oldest man he had ever seen in his life. Even his father, who had died at the summer of his 67th year from a strange type of pox, had nothing on this man. The children burst into speech, outlining what had happened as Salazar took a look around, interested.

Trinkets surrounded Salazar, which made him curious at what they all did. Spinning tops, floating balls, mirrors, gems, jewels, and a perch for… was that a phoenix?!

Salazar blinked twice at the bird and the bird blinked back at him. Then Salazar gave a soft coo, holding his finger out to the phoenix. The phoenix gave a few notes in return, placing his warm head against the outstretched finger. Salazar smiled, stroking the magnificent red-gold plumage.

"How rare," the old man said. "Fawkes usually doesn't take interest so quickly."

"I take it you are the Headmaster of… Hogwarts," Salazar said, looking at the old man. "Phoenixes are rare partners. Take good care of him."

The old man chuckled. "I would say that Fawkes takes better care of me than I do of him," he said, standing. "Harry mentioned your name is Salazar Slytherin."

"So it is," Salazar said, lowering his hand. Fawkes swooped over to Harry to greet the boy as Salazar turned to the old man. "And you would be?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore said patiently. "I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Salazar sighed and said, "The children mentioned that you might know where Godric is."

"Alas," Dumbledore sighed deeply, "I'm afraid you have bigger problems than where Mr. Gryffindor is. You see, you have been transported to the future. A thousand years, in fact."

Salazar stared. Was the old man senile? He had woken up this morning, eaten breakfast, taught his students how to make a healing salve, and then eaten lunch. Then he took a nap and Godric had so rudely woken him up with a "Salazar! Sal! Look what I can do!" Then he was falling into a lake, half disoriented from sleep.

"With all due respect," Salazar began, "I find that hard to believe. Godric is powerful, of course, but he hardly has the ability to rip through time and throw a _person_ into the future. You must be mistaken." Because there was no way that powerful, uncontrollable lion was capable of…

Or maybe he was.

"Perhaps you can tell me what had happened," Dumbledore invited. Salazar sighed, conjuring a soft plushy couch, sitting on it and inviting the children to sit as well. Ron sat next to Hermione, who sat next to Harry. Harry didn't seem to mind sitting next to Salazar, but the other two were wary.

"Well, this morning, I woke up and ate some bread with stew," Salazar began. "Because I was planning on teaching the children how to make a healing salve, I gathered ingredients before dawn. Then I spent the rest of the morning explaining to them how to make it and watching them. As it didn't have to be brewed, we finished before lunch. Then, I took a nap while the children sat around Rowena for a story. I was rudely awoken by none other than Godric, saying "Salazar! Sal! Look what I can do!" The next thing I know, I'm airborne, splashing into a lake."

Dumbledore looked curiously at Salazar, a small smile on his face. "Well, can we assume that your friends will be searching for you?"

"After Rowena chews Godric up, yes," Salazar confirmed. "I should find… my way back as well… A thousand years… Godric, what did you do?" He sighed heavily.

"Well, it is late and you seem tired," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "You are welcome to stay for as long as you need."

Salazar was taken aback by the generosity. "Thank you," he said finally, unsure how to respond.

"I will have Severus assist you to your quarters. Feel free to use the library," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Harry? Mr. Weasley? Ms. Granger? You are welcome to visit your new friend tomorrow. For now, you should head to Gryffindor Tower for sleep. I will floo Severus now."

Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one. And he didn't particularly want to face Snape's sneering attitude. He smiled at Salazar, who returned it, and headed out of Dumbledore's office. He had a letter to write to Sirius and a new friend to visit tomorrow.

-0-

Severus wasn't sure what to make of the new addition to the castle.

For one, the man looked _nothing_ like the statues of Salazar Slytherin. For two, the man didn't seem to be the power hungry wizard the legends said he was. For three, Salazar kept pointing out spots on his robes where potion ingredients had dropped and trying to list them.

"Powdered Moonflower," Salazar said, pointing to the white stain on Snape's sleeve. "And so finely ground too. You are truly a very skilled Potion's Master."

"Thank you," Severus said, striding deep into the dungeons. He had been instructed to give Salazar a room near his own so that he could show the man around, as the man hadn't built Hogwarts yet.

"It seems like such a large place," Salazar said. "How many students are there?"

"Over a thousand," Severus said, opening a door. "The house elves have prepared a room for you."

Salazar stepped in, looking a little disoriented from the dim lighting and the green and silver motif. There was a stone basilisk in the entranceway, apparently there to serve the same purpose as the stone gargoyle had in front of Dumbledore's office.

"It's… er… lovely," Salazar said. "You don't mind if I decorate it a little, do you?" He hoped he wasn't appearing rude, but the dim lighting would kill his eyes when he was trying to read and the silver and green on stone seemed a little dark.

"You may adjust it as you see fit," Severus said simply. "These are your private quarters after all."

"Thank you," Salazar said. He walked over to the sitting room, trying out one of the chairs, thinking about his companions. The stone was cold against his feet… He'd have to conjure a carpet for that… And maybe some wallpaper.

Severus nodded, leaving as Salazar pulled out his wand. He would do some… touch ups to make it seem less like a dungeon and more like… home.

-0-

Salazar glanced at the door as someone knocked before waving his hand, opening it without his wand. He smiled a little, seeing the trio stand at the doorway. Harry was staring at the stone basilisk.

"**_Err… Morning?_**" He hissed at the snake.

Salazar very nearly dropped his sash that he was tying in shock. He whipped around, staring at Harry like he was an alien, his grey eyes wide.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. Harry blinked and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, nonplussed, apparently not aware that he just spoke in Parseltongue.

"What a surprise," Salazar said, his fingers tying the knot quickly, looking at Harry in fascination. "You wouldn't happen to be related to me, would you? Well, considering I'm here and I haven't sired any children, perhaps my brothers?"

"Err…" Harry looked confused before realization dawning. "I don't really know…"

"Are you pureblood?" Salazar asked, inviting the trio to sit on the deep green sofa. He had conjured a deep blue carpet and crimson wallpaper with a simple swirling pattern. A chandler hung from the ceiling of the entranceway.

"My father was, but my mother was muggleborn," Harry answered, taking a seat. Ron was looking at Salazar with a level of suspicion, but Salazar ignored it.

"Perhaps from your father's side then," Salazar said, nodding. "I don't know of any others who have the gift of Snake Speech. Then again, not many people are born near a swamp with thousands of poisonous snakes around." He turned to the trio. "So, how can I help you?"

"Well, we were actually wondering if we could help you," Hermione said apprehensively. Salazar blinked and smiled lightly, the corners of his lips turning up just a little.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't think there is anything you could do," Salazar said. "Godric is very accomplished and I doubt even he knew what he had done. You should be more worried about your upcoming classes." He sat down and cleared his throat. "Elf?"

A _CRACK_ echoed in Salazar's room. Hermione gave a disapproving frown, which Salazar spotted, but didn't comment on. "How can Dobby service yous?"

Sazalar stared at the house elf who was wearing two different colored socks and a bright red tea cozy and three different kinds of hats. "Please serve tea and breakfast for my guests and me."

"Right away, Mister Slytherin!" Dobby said, his ears flapping happily. "Dobby will bring tea and breakfast for Harry Potter, Harry Potter's Hermy and Harry Potter's Wheezy!" He gave an excited little squeak at the sight of them. Harry was gaping in shock. Hermione's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Ron looked like he had just been bricked in the face.

"_Dobby?!_" Harry exclaimed, looking shocked.

Salazar blinked twice, slightly confused. Why did Harry seem so surprised to see a house elf? He remained silent as the house elf squeaked happily, talking about being a free elf.

There was another knock on the door and Dobby vanished to prepare tea and breakfast as Salazar stood. He strode over to the door and opened it, looking at the squat, toad-like woman on the other side.

"I have been told that Hogwarts has a guest," the woman said in a high pitched voice. "And I would like to inform you that in order to reside in Hogwarts, you must file a request in the Ministry."

"And who are you?" Salazar asked, a frown on his face. "And why should I file such a request with the Ministry if the Headmaster is the one to invite me to stay? If you have any objections, direct them to him, if you would."

"Why, I'm the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Dolores Umbridge," the woman gave a high pitched laugh.

Salazar didn't exactly understand what was going on, but his instinct told him that he should be on his guard in front of this woman. Skimming the woman's thoughts was enough to confirm his instincts, his Legilimency activating when he set his cool grey eyes onto her brown ones.

"Well, Umbridge, I would like to, but as I know nothing about the procedure. So I suppose I'll have to leave the paperwork to Dumbledore," Salazar said. "Excuse me, I was in the middle of a conversation and I would like to get back to it."

"Conversation with who?" Umbridge asked, her voice getting sharper, though no less sweet.

"What does it matter to you?" Salazar responded. "Children, if you are that curious. Good day." And with that he shut the door in Umbridge's face.

"That vile woman! She knows perfectly well that the Headmaster's word is law in Hogwarts!" Hermione hissed to Ron and Harry. Harry nodded with a frown on his face, grateful that Salazar had not revealed their presence.

"That was entirely unpleasant in the morning," Salazar said, taking a seat. "Well, since you're here, would you be willing to tell me about Hogwarts?"

-0-

Umbridge had not approached Salazar directly again, but Salazar noticed that she was keeping an eye on him. Salazar brewed potions in his room, read up on as many subjects as he could, and helped Sprout harvest Stoneweed. By the end of the week, most of the students knew that Salazar Slytherin was in Hogwarts.

Salazar had noticed that Harry had stopped visiting him. That was why he decided to pay Harry a visit during his Potion's class on Monday.

Snape gave him a passing nod as he entered and stopped by Hermione's potion.

"Turn down the fire a little. You're cauldron will overflow if you keep it that high," he said calmly. "You've done well otherwise." He glanced at Malfoy's potion and swept up to it. "Child, that is _far_ too much powdered moonstone. A third of that will do."

Malfoy looked all too smug to see Salazar criticize Hermione's potion. Then his face fell when Salazar turned to his. He looked down at his pile of powdered moonstone, trying to separate it into thirds.

Twenty minutes in, Salazar blinked a little as he noticed dark grey steam spew from someone's cauldron. He spotted Harry and walked over. "You forgot the syrup of hellebore. You can amend this mistake by adding two hellebore leaves, stirring it four times counterclockwise after they dissolve."

Salazar turned to see Ron's spitting green sparks and winced a little. "You put too much powdered unicorn horn. This mistake is not easily amended with the Draught of Peace. I would suggest you start over, but…" He glanced at the clock and shook his head. "You don't have time for that. If you drop in a bezoar, it will neutralize the potion to the state before you should have added the powdered unicorn horn. You should be able to finish it within the next ten minutes."

As Ron scrambled to the cabinet to search for a bezoar, Harry looked at Salazar.

"Should I cut the leaves?" he asked.

"No, leave them whole," Salazar replied. He turned to Goyle's potion and covered his nose in disgust. "Child, you have made far too many mistakes with the Draught of Peace for it to be salvaged."

"Professor Slytherin! Is my potion alright?" Draco asked, waving his hand in the air.

Salazar turned to it and walked up to it. It was a cyan color, emitting a white vapor.

"You only simmered for four minutes, when you should have simmered for five," Salazar said. "It weakens the potency of the potion. This would likely only put the drinker to sleep for a regular eight hours." Draco looked down, his face flushing a little in embarrassment. Salazar placed a hand on his head. "But you've done quite well considering the difficulty of this potion."

Draco beamed a little, perking back up as Snape barked at his students to turn in a sample. Salazar was pleased to note that Hermione's potion had turned out perfect, while Harry's and Ron's were quite close.

"To what do we owe the _honor_ of your presence?" Snape asked Salazar when the rest of the students departed for lunch. Salazar laughed, amused at Snape's attitude towards him.

"Well, I came over initially to have a talk with Potter," Salazar said. "But instead, it looks like I should have a talk with you instead. Why did you choose such a difficult potion for children to brew?"

"I didn't _choose_ it. The Ministry did. The fifth years have to take their Ordinary Wizarding Levels this year and the Draught of Peace is on it," Snape snapped, trying to organize the messy cabinet. Salazar blinked.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels?"

"Yes. It's an examination all students must take," Snape said. "Hopefully I won't have to suffer another year after this one of dunderheaded children trying to experiment."

"You don't exactly seem pleased about teaching," Salazar said.

"When you've suffered so many years of children trying to sabotage potions, no, you wouldn't be," Snape snapped back, holding up Goyle's sample with a grimace. Salazar smiled.

"You favor students in my house," he noted. Snape eyed him.

"Surely you've seen how the rest of the school is against them," Snape replied.

"I have. And people look highly upon Godric's house," Salazar said. "Tell me, why is that?"

And thus, Salazar learned about his supposed 'heir'.

-0-

Salazar caught up with Harry after his lunch, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder to catch his attention. "Harry? How have you been?"

"Great," Harry said, turning to Salazar. "Been busy, that's all." Salazar noticed he was rubbing his right wrist and looked down at the hand, which Harry quickly hid from view. A thread of suspicion flowed through Salazar and the man bent down to pick up the hand. Harry jolted in surprise, not expecting the movement.

_I must not tell lies_ was written on the back of Harry's hand. It was oozing blood. Salazar looked at Harry in the eyes, but Harry refused to meet him. Taking several breaths, Salazar gently lowered Harry's hand.

"If you have time, follow me to the edge of the castle. There is a patch of black orchids. If you crush them, petals, stem and leaf, and bandage them on your hand, the wound should close within a day and heal," Salazar said slowly.

Harry's head jerked up, his green eyes wide. Salazar smiled a little, though his eyes held nothing but a cold storm.

"Come to my quarters tonight. I'll teach you how to make it," Salazar said. "Are you the only one?"

"No," Harry admitted. "I've… I've heard about others…"

Salazar regarded him coolly and nodded. "Tell them to come as well."

Salazar was brewing when a knocked echoed through his quarters. He opened the door silently, allowing the children entry as he monitored the potion. He looked up as they took a seat.

Too many children had been subjected to this torture. Salazar felt a pang of sympathy for them, slightly worried about their mentality. One of the boys spoke up, his red and gold tie marking him part of Godric's house.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked.

Salazar turned off the fire and conjured a roll of bandages silently. He looked at the young man. The boy looked like Godric, with his fiery red hair. He also had freckles and, apparently, a twin.

"I left from home when I was eight summers old," Salazar said. "Non-magicals… humans… had found out where we lived and kidnapped my sister. They burned her at the stake, but not before branding her a _witch_. Her screams of pain echoed through the village that day, but the ones without magic… they just _laughed_." He looked at the group of children, sadly. "She was four and had just wanted to show off her flower making powers to her non-magical friend.

"The history books I've read got that part right, at least. I hate muggles. Ever since that year, I have always, always hated muggles," Salazar said quietly. "They tortured my sister, my little snake, and laughed about it as she screamed. Her body was left to rot in the ashes. My father was furious when he came home. He killed the muggles. Every last one of them. But it didn't bring her back. Nothing could."

The entire room was silent. Harry could feel tears prick the corner of his eyes, picturing the innocent little girl showing her muggle friend how to conjure flowers. How terrified she must have felt. How much pain she must have been in. A four year old child…

"Godric is my best friend. We spent years and years, gathering children to teach them how to control their magic. So such a thing would never happen again. Such a thing like my sister's death," Salazar said quietly. "I suppose that is why we decided to build a school. So that children would learn how to control their abilities. So that children would be safe from the persecution of muggles."

He looked at the potion and dropped the roll of bandages in, letting the bandages soak up the potion. "To see fellow magicals persecute other magicals… such a thing is absolutely _forbidden_. In this school I will build in my future, your past, I will not allow such a thing to occur," Salazar said firmly. "So tell me what happened."

"It's that awful Umbridge woman!" Harry blurted out. "She's from the Ministry of Magic."

"They want to shut us up!" One of the redheads continued. "We were talking about how You-Know-Who had returned."

"She's a bloody awful teacher as well!" The other redhead continued. "Won't let us use magic in Defense Against Dark Arts!"

"Says that there's nothing dangerous out there!" Another voice put in. "I call bull!"

Salazar held up a hand, using his wand to levitate the bandages. He held it up to dry and said, "Why don't we start with what she has been using to inflict those scars. I can tell it is a torture device of some kind. What is it?"

"It's a blood quill," Harry said. "It uses your blood to write."

"I have heard of such a thing. But to use that as punishment is unheard of. It would have been kinder to brand it than to have you carve it out of your hand," Salazar said. "In my time, it is mainly used to sign official documents and to prove your bloodline." He waved his wand towards the group and the bandage unraveled, floating towards them. "Wrap it around your injured hand."

Obediently, the children wrapped their hands with the bandages. Salazar nodded and turned to Harry.

"I have read Hogwarts A History," Salazar said. "I'm not very well looked upon, it seems."

Harry nodded. He hadn't read it himself, but he knew that much. "You built a hidden Chamber and put a basilisk inside to purge muggleborns from the school."

"Apparently," Salazar said, shrugging. "Has that Chamber ever been found?"

"Yeah. I… er… found it." Harry shifted awkwardly.

"What of the basilisk?" Salazar asked, looking at Harry.

"I… er… killed it," Harry mumbled. But Salazar heard him perfectly.

"You killed it?" Salazar asked, confirming it. "You killed an enormous, thousand year old basilisk?"

Harry nodded, looking at Salazar warily. Salazar's face betrayed no emotion as he sat down, looking at the group of children.

"Who thought it was a good idea to pit you against a basilisk?" Salazar asked.

"Err… Your heir? Voldemort?" Harry suggested, looking apprehensive.

"My _heir_ used my _basilisk_ to murder muggleborns?" Salazar asked, his voice filled with disbelief. "Are you aware of how rare _basilisks_ are and how many _potions _require skin of basilisk?! That fool! I ought to whip him!"

Harry had the sudden mental image of Salazar putting Voldemort over his knee and snickered. "Yes, well… he is insane…"

The redhead twins grinned at Salazar. "Hey for being a slimy Slytherin, you're not so bad."

"Forge, he is the slimy Slytherin! In person!"

"Gred, there's no proof for that. It's who he says he is, but he has yet to prove it."

"Fred! George!" Harry laughed. "Behave!"

"Ohhhh, ikkle Harry's acting like Hermione," Fred teased.

"They're the biggest troublemakers in the school," Harry said, looking at Salazar, hoping he wasn't offended.

"Really?" Salazar asked, leaning back. "Tell me more."

-0-

Salazar slipped into Umbridge's class silently, sitting next to Draco Malfoy and opening a copy their textbook. He had only read a couple lines when he had enough of Slinkhard. The entire class seemed to be of the same mind, as they were passing notes and writing letters.

Umbridge had not noticed the new addition to the classroom until Salazar stood up.

"Yes, my dear?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"What a bore," Salazar declared. "Is this your idea of teaching?"

"This is the Ministry's approved curriculum created by a Ministry-trained educational expert," Umbridge tittered. "Please sit, Mr. Slytherin, and refrain from disrupting the rest of the class."

"Then the Ministry leaves quite a lot to be desired. If you are the _Ministry-trained educational expert_ as you put it," Salazar said, slamming the book on the table. "How many years have you been an instructor?"

"Quite many," Umbridge said promptly.

"Then I fail to see why you are so _awful_ at instructing," Salazar said. The entire class was watching the exchange.

"As a Ministry—" Umbridge started, but Salazar cut her off.

"I refuse to let your Ministry's incompetence extend to the institution I have built!" Salazar snarled, his silvery eyes flashing.

For the first time, Harry could actually believe that this dark haired man was Salazar Slytherin. A dark chill ran down his spine as he looked into the stormy grey eyes of the older male.

"In-incompetence? Why would you say such a thing? What kind of silly lies have you heard?" Umbridge asked, her face paling, but her voice still sweet.

"Only the lies about you having many years of experience as a teacher and that you were an educational expert," Salazar lashed back. His voice dropped and he added, "Do not attempt to lie to me. I am Salazar Slytherin. I know a lie when I hear one and I do _not_ appreciate them when they are told to me."

"Why, I don't have any idea what you could—" Umbridge said, her face turning the color of parchment.

"By tomorrow this time, I would like for you to have evacuated Hogwarts grounds," Salazar said. "I shall take over teaching these children. You no longer have a place in my school." He stood and strode to the front of the room, towering over Umbridge's small frame. Umbridge squeaked and whipped out her stubby wand, pointing it at Salazar.

"Stay back! I warn you!" she cried.

Salazar whipped out his wand and conjured a snake, the sound of the snake hitting the ground thumping through the silent classroom. It hissed in confusion.

"**Where am I?**" It asked, looking around.

"**Make sure this woman leaves by this time tomorrow. If she's not gone, bite her,**" Salazar hissed to the snake, making the students gasp in alarm. The snake turned to Salazar and hissed out a greeting.

"**Well, hello to you too, Salazar,**" it said in a huff. It turned to Umbridge, who shot a spell at it. The snake shot forward like bullet, wrapping itself around Umbridge's wand arm. Umbridge screamed and fled the classroom.

"Well, that takes care of _that_," Salazar said. He turned to the class, who was looking at him with slight alarm and awe. "What? I told you I was Salazar Slytherin. It's your own fault you didn't believe me." He walked over to the front, holding up Slinkhard's book. "Who actually _wants_ to spend their time reading?"

The entire class remained silent. Salazar sneered.

"That's what I thought," he said, throwing the book in front of the table. "Whoever wants to keep theirs, put it away now. Everyone else put your book in the front of the room with mine."

The class shuffled nervously, hesitating to obey. Harry, however, was grinning from ear to ear, excited. Salazar looked at the pile of books and flicked his wand, setting them ablaze.

"Not even good firewood," he remarked, banishing the ashes. "Right then. I will be your new Professor for Defense Against Dark Arts. Unofficially, as it stands. You can call me Salazar, Professor Slytherin, Instructor Salazar, or just Sal. I don't really care all that much. Respect comes from tone, not from your words."

"Are you really Salazar Slytherin?" A boy asked, his hand in the air.

"And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas."

"Yes, Thomas. I am Salazar Slytherin. Evidently, the only memoirs of me are of when I am older, so I obviously don't have a beard," Salazar said. "That being said, how many of you are muggleborn?"

Several students, including Hermione, slowly raised their hands into the air. Salazar looked them over and spoke. "I have no intention of murdering any of you, or your muggleborn friends, despite what history has written."

"What about the basilisk?!" Ron asked, thrusting his hand into the air.

"Was raised for _potion ingredients_ not for _murder_," Salazar said exasperatedly. "Though my stupid _heir_ apparently thought differently. Basilisks are rare and valuable creatures and many high level potions require parts of them."

"Then why didn't you blind it? Then it wouldn't kill," Ron asked.

"If I blinded you and then asked for your skin, would you willingly give it?" Salazar asked blankly. Ron flushed and Harry smiled.

"What would you be teaching us?" Harry asked, raising his hand.

"I won't be teaching you anything. Instead, you'll be learning from your peers. As I said, I'm Salazar Slytherin. The one which lived over a thousand years ago," Salazar said. "Any spells I use are likely outdated."

"Show us?" Draco Malfoy asked eagerly, leaning forwards.

Salazar frowned and sighed, holding up his wand. A bright blue spell shot from the tip and hit the desk. To Harry's amazement, purple bell flowers and black berries bloomed and soon covered the entire desk, reaching the chalkboard. A slightly sweet scent wafted through the room, and Harry felt his body relaxing.

"Deadly Nightshade," Hermione gasped, her eyes wide. Salazar smiled a little, nodding, lowering his wand, the flowers remaining.

"Used in several antidotes and a very powerful sleeping potion called…"

"Sleeping Beauty," Hermione finished eagerly. "I've read about it!"

"Correct. I would give points to Gryffindor, but I might not be able to," Salazar said. "There is another potion that can be made from Deadly Nightshade. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

No one spoke. Not even Hermione. Salazar smiled reassuringly and said, "Cantarella. It's difficult to brew, but quite rewarding as it can fool the best doctors and almost any magical examination." He banished the plant and sat at the desk.

"Slytherin house prides itself on being sly, cunning, and ambitious." Salazar took note of the Slytherins in the class sat up straighter. "Which is why I find it absolutely appalling that they have a reputation of bowing their head to the more powerful. We _are_ powerful. We do not _submit_ to others like _house elves_. The only exception to this rule would be spies. We are cunning, finding ways around problems that would stump other people. Even if it means _asking for help_ from your used-to-be enemies."

He ran his eyes over the crowd. "Gryffindor house values bravery, pure of heart, and courage. Where is the courage that Godric prided himself in? Courage means knowing your limits, knowing when to ask for assistance, knowing that, alone, you are powerless, but with friends, you can do anything. Bravery is standing up for what you know is right, even if the whole world says you're wrong. Bravery is standing up for your friends in their time of need." He gave Harry a brief look. "I hear that the house has become divided over Potter's story. Godric would cry."

Salazar swore that they could hear a pin drop in the classroom. "Godric and I are good friends. We do not always agree on everything, nor do we always get along. We fight, we bicker, we laugh, and we cry. Like friends should. But what makes my friendship with Godric _valuable_ is that he knows things I do not. He teaches me things, even if I don't really want to learn. He helps me when I ask for it. In return, I do the same for him. I was there when he got into a _pub brawl_ and got slashed by a poisoned blade. I nursed him through the night, through his vivid imagination and his high fever."

Standing up, Salazar walked over to the chalkboard and cleared it. "He was there when I sprained my wrists falling from a tree. He made me soup, terrible as it was, and fed me, as moving my wrists caused me pain." He wrote on the board 'Gryffindor vs. Slytherin'. "So tell me, where did this animosity come from? Because it certainly wasn't from us, as the history books said."

Harry remained silent, thinking about Salazar's words. Salazar smiled.

"Class is almost over. For homework, I would like you to write down three reasons why you don't like the other house and explain each one," Salazar said. "Regardless of whether or not Potter's words are the truth, you attend the same school. My school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of you have magic. Two things in common is one more than I started with Godric. If we can do it, why can't you?"

He put the chalk down and strode out of the silent classroom.

-0-

**_A/N: Should I continue? I was thinking about making this a two shot._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**Unity**_

-0-

Summary: "Salazar! Sal! Look what I can do!" Godric exclaimed. That was the last thing that Salazar remembered before being ripped through time. Set in OOTP. Friendship Godric/Salazar

Beta: None. I tried my best without one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**A/N: By popular demand, I will make this a multi chapter fic. How many chapters? I don't know. Whenever I'm done, I suppose.**_

_**Oh, yes, and Umbridge Bashing. Because I dislike her with passion.**_

_**I'm not going to do Salazar mentoring Harry. For one thing, Salazar doesn't really strike me as the kind of person to pick favorites for students; he teaches all who want to learn. For another, Salazar is from a thousand years ago. Half the spells he knows are illegal or lost by today's date. **_

_**As for Salazar not associating with his own house, he does, but remember that this is mostly told from Harry's POV.**_

-0-

Salazar got the pleasure of meeting the Minister of Magic the next day.

And by pleasure, Salazar really meant his own pleasure. Not Cornelius Fudge's.

He had just walked into the Defense Against Dark Art's Classroom when he spotted Umbridge sitting at the desk. She gave him a wide smile that reminded Salazar of a bullfrog and said, sweetly, "You are under arrest for the assault of a Ministry official."

Salazar conjured another snake and gave Umbridge a pointed look. The snake coiled around his shoulders as Salazar faced the Ministry employees and Cornelius Fudge.

"Assault of a Ministry official? I did no such thing. I simply suggested it would be not in your favor to remain at Hogwarts," Salazar said. "_**Didn't I, lovely?**_" He hissed to the snake, the snake raising its head in pleasure.

Several officers took a step back in alarm.

"Seize him!" Fudge said, pointing a finger at Salazar, his bowler hat falling sideways.

"It would be in your best interest if you didn't attack me," Salazar said calmly as the officers took a step forward. Dumbledore swept into the room, his blue eyes blazing.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, though his words could not have been more threatening if he had shouted them.

"This man assaulted a Professor, Dumbledore!" Fudge said, pointing a finger at Salazar, but withdrew it quickly as the snake snapped at it. "I demand for him to be thrown out of Hogwarts!"

"I will not throw out one of the Founders out of his own school!" Dumbledore said, his wand appearing like magic in his hand, but his hand remaining limp on his side. "Cornelius, I warned you not to do this. Salazar Slytherin knows magic that was long lost. To threaten him would be to risk your own life. And the purebloods that have given you your power would take his side over yours."

Fudge blanched to Salazar's delight. Salazar hissed to the snake around his shoulders, "_**Lovely, will you bite that woman for me? She's an eyesore.**_"

Dumbledore shot Salazar a look that clearly said "_behave_" and Salazar snorted.

"_**On the second thought, I will transfigure her into a toad and you can play with her for a while,**_" Salazar amended. The snake let out a hissy laugh.

"What will it be, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked. Salazar enjoyed the flush that blossomed over Fudge's face, followed by a deep purple. Then the Minister of Magic stomped out of the room in a huff, the officers and Umbridge following.

-0-

"So, tell me about Salazar Slytherin. What is he like? Is he another Snape?" Sirius Black asked, his head bobbing in the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace. Harry smiled at his godfather, wondering what to say.

"He's… different than what I thought he would be," Harry admitted.

"Bloody hell, he made it so Malfoy said 'Thank you' to _Neville_," Ron sputtered. "To _Neville_! I would have never imagined… Not in all my life…!"

"Well, he is the Founder of Slytherin House. It would make sense that Malfoy respects him," Hermione reasoned. "Harry mentioned that Salazar hated muggles, but it was for a good reason. They branded and murdered his baby sister. She was four when she died."

"Merlin… I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't hate muggles if they did that to their family," Sirius said, his face falling in sympathy. "What about muggleborns?"

"Has no objections against them," Harry answered. "He specifically asked who was muggleborn and mentioned that he had no intention of murdering anyone."

Sirius nodded. "Maybe he could come visit for Christmas and tell my mum to shut up? She'd probably listen to him."

Harry winced at the thought of the disruptive, screaming portrait of Mrs. Black. "I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. Not even Salazar Slytherin. I'll ask though."

"Great. Then I'll get to meet a Founder of Hogwarts!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"You know, he hasn't actually built Hogwarts yet," Hermione said, sheepishly. "He has in our past, but it's in his future. Probably."

"Hey, you think Godric will show up soon? I want to meet him too," Ron said, brightening up.

"Godric is apparently a good friend of Salazar," Harry said to Sirius. "Salazar also kicked Umbridge out of the school."

"Seriously? The Ministry won't be very happy at that," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"I said the same thing to Salazar yesterday evening," Hermione said. "His response was 'then they can go roll in the mud like the pigs they are'."

Sirius laughed, but then his expression became serious. "What about You-Know-Who? Is he planning on joining him?"

"If by 'joining him' you mean 'putting him over his knee and whipping him for getting his precious basilisk killed'," Harry said evenly, "then, yes. He's planning on joining him."

Giving a bark of laughter, Sirius shook his head. "I think I'll actually like the guy. How about that? A Slytherin I actually like."

"Well, I'll ask him to come for Christmas," Harry said cheerfully. "That way, he can meet everyone."

"Good idea," Sirius said. "I was getting dreadfully bored here alone anyway. Maybe he'll be good company."

"Is that safe though?" Hermione whispered. "He's a stranger…"

"Dumbledore trusts him," Harry reasoned. "And you've seen him. He's not a bad guy and the Order would definitely have an advantage with him in it." He smiled, thinking about the young man. Actually, he quite liked the man with his grey eyes and rather lax attitude. Salazar had gotten the more skilled students to teach the class several spells.

He was having a hard time seeing the man as Salazar Slytherin though. The man didn't seem to possess the cunning attitude most of the Slytherin house possessed. In fact, Harry wasn't even sure if Salazar liked his own house, as he made almost no effort to communicate with them.

Harry picked up the conversation with Sirius again, smiling widely.

-0-

"What is this, "Christmas" you speak of?" Salazar asked, looking at the trio. Despite being in the dungeons, Salazar had turned his rooms into a warm and inviting place. Harry wasn't the only one to think so.

Fred and George Weasley were plotting in the corner of Salazar's sitting room. Luna Lovegood was looking at all the books, humming to herself. Neville had brought a Herbology book down to read. Salazar, for the most part, wouldn't turn his students away, so many people found it a comfortable place to relax. More private than a classroom, but less than their own dorms.

Salazar seemed to have found Fred and George's idea for a joke store extremely funny. In fact, he had personally added his own ideas to their list, including Howling Powder and Eye-Popping candies. He would give them ideas on how to prank others, giving mischievous grins when they worked. Dumbledore had spent the last week with his normally white hair changing colors to suit his mood. Harry had asked Salazar why he helping the Weasley twin's pranks and Salazar had replied, with a smirk, "It's their own fault if they fall for it, knowing that the Weasley twins are pranksters. Besides, they are quite good pranks and relatively harmless. Well, unless you have pride to carry."

Harry hadn't bothered asking Salazar anymore after that. He had witnessed Malfoy walk up to Salazar and had stuck around to listen. Salazar had been quite impressed with the long line of purebloods in Malfoy's family, but had been completely nonplussed by Malfoy's lack of ambition. He had told Malfoy "_If you want to be a member of my house that I am proud of then stop walking in the shadows of others._"

"Well," Harry said. "It's a muggle holiday where people exchange gifts and spend time together. Oh, but magicals call it Yule, don't they?"

"Ah, Yule," Salazar said. "And you would like me to join your family?" He gave a curious little tilt of his head, glancing at the fireplace. It sprung to life, startling Neville. Salazar grimaced. "Apologies, Longbottom."

"Well, you won't have anywhere else to go, right?" Harry asked, smiling a little.

"Truthfully, I was planning on staying in Hogwarts," Salazar admitted. "But I suppose it would not hurt to spend Yule with your family."

"Well, they aren't really my family. More like my friends," Harry said sheepishly.

"Hmmm, well, alright then," Salazar said, nodding. "Let me know where we are going to meet up."

"Salazar Slytherin is going to spend Yule with us?! Sweet! Mum'll have a fit," Fred said, his eyes sparkling.

"Dad'll be impressed!" George said, grinning. "We should tell them."

"No. I wish for it to be a surprise," Salazar said smoothly. "After all, the host would be Mr. Potter. If there is truly an issue, then I'll just leave."

Fred and George cackled and bent back over their parchment to plot some more.

"That being said, I believe for our next class, we will cover Dementors. I have been told that you have had some… unsavory experiences with them," Salazar said. "I will not fault you if you do not wish to come."

Harry winced, but shook his head. "I can produce a corporeal Patronus. I'll be fine."

"Really?" Salazar asked, looking very interested. "So young too." He smiled and waved his wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silver snake coiled out of Salazar's wand and fell onto the floor, hissing. Harry smiled a little, bringing up his wand and repeating the incantation, the large stag leaping out of Harry's wand happily to join the snake.

"I should have expected that," Harry said, looking at the snake. "Was Godric's a lion?"

"Yes, and Helga a badger and Rowena an eagle. I figured that the house symbols reflected our Patronuses as building this school was likely a happy memory for all of us," Salazar said, "I always thought that Godric's should have been a dragon though. He's wild and unruly."

Harry laughed.

-0-

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was more gloomy than usual. After Harry's terrifying nightmare, he had gone straight to Salazar, who instantly told Dumbledore. Dumbledore had ran off somewhere with Salazar, and they were taken to Sirius' house via portkey. Neither Dumbledore nor Salazar had returned just yet with news.

The Weasley children were unusually quiet and subdued. They had gotten into an argument with Sirius but had fallen silent when Sirius had won. Harry was just taking a sip of butterbeer when three figures dropped into the living room. Harry instantly stood, his eyes wide.

Arthur Weasley was very, very pale. He looked quite drained, but his eyes were open and he was smiling gently. He was being supported on his left by Salazar, who looked concerned, and Molly Weasley, who was fussing over her husband's state.

"Rest," Salazar said firmly. "The poison may be neutralized, but your body has taken quite a toll."

"Dad!" The Weasleys burst out. They all ran to him, asking questions and worrying over him. Salazar looked like he was going to protest, but then sighed in defeat and allowed Arthur to rest in one of the living room couches.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking at Salazar.

Salazar looked distinctly uncomfortable as Molly burst out, "Ohhh, he was just wonderful! So skilled! He just walked over to Arthur and placed his hand on the wound and it just started to close. Then he fed him some kind of potion and Arthur was awake."

"Er… Yes, well… I've had practice with Godric," Salazar said, moving to a chair and sitting down on his, his pale cheeks tinged pink.

Harry looked at Salazar in amazement. "Practice?"

"If it's not 'Sal! Look at this! It's a massive, ten foot snake' it's 'Sal, I got bit by a dragon yesterday. Do you think you can still fix that?' I've learned not to be surprised with anything that could happen," Salazar said, mimicking Godric's rough, low voice.

Harry remembered Ron's bite from Norbert in their first year and winced a little. "Ah. I see."

"You're Slytherin?" Sirius asked, marching up to Salazar.

Salazar gave Sirius a rather lazy look, a frown on his face. "I am. And you are?"

"Sirius Black," Sirius said, apparently approving of Salazar's looks and his stance. Molly made a little choking noise near Arthur, and their conversation died off, with both the older Weasleys staring at Salazar. "Harry tells me you've kicked Umbridge out of office. Good job!"

"She was lacking," Salazar said simply. "Well, Black, do you, per chance, have a house elf? I haven't had anything to eat this morning and I am rather hungry."

"Sure do. KREACHER!" Sirius bellowed.

A grumbling house elf answered Sirius' summons a few minutes later, muttering "…sullying my Mistress's home. Oh, what would she say… And now a new one appears… Blood Traitor or mudblood… Kreacher does not know."

Salazar, quite appropriately, recoiled in disgust. He gave Kreacher a look that clearly said "Not even worthy at being in the same planet as me. Get out" but verbally remained quiet.

"Kreacher, this is our new guest. His name is Salazar Slytherin," Sirius said, unable to hide the glee in his voice. Salazar collected himself quite suddenly, clearing his throat and looking at the elf.

Kreacher's face morphed into one of pure awe as he turned back to Salazar. "Is it true? My Mistress' house is being home to Lord Slytherin? How happy she would be…"

"Elf, clean yourself, and this…" Salazar looked around, noting the dust, "house. I expect lunch to be served at noon, sharp. Do not disappoint me." Salazar stood up and beckoned Sirius and Harry. "We can speak more without intruding on the Weasley family's reunion." He turned to the door and opened it, walking briskly into the kitchen.

"Wow," Sirius said, looking at Salazar with some level of admiration. "That was amazing. I have never seen Kreacher hop so fast."

"Judging by his mutters and the state of the house, it appears he does not like the guests or his current Master," Salazar said, looking at Sirius. "Godric has three elves and I have two. We know how to deal with them. A little kindness goes a long way with elves."

Sirius frowned and led the way to the drawing room. "The Black Family has been purebloods for many years," he said, changing the subject, not wanting to talk about Kreacher. "We can trace our roots back to the original Slytherin family."

Harry glanced up at the Black Family Tapestry. Salazar looked at it as well, scanning it.

"You've been burned off, I see," Salazar noted, pointing to a charred corner.

Sirius winced. "Yeah. My mum was insane. Blood Purity and all that. Harry tells me that you don't support that."

"I support power," Salazar said simply. "It just so happened that the more powerful ones in my time were purebloods. Godric, Helga, Rowena, and I are all from nobility. The quality has fallen, it seems." He was glancing at Harry and smiled lightly. "Pure blood does not breed pure power. Harry has proven that."

Harry flushed a little. Sirius looked approvingly at Salazar.

"So, what about Arthur. Is he alright?" Sirius asked.

"Weasley will be fine," Salazar said, nodding. "The potion I gave him was designed for snake venom bites. In short of a basilisk, which requires a regiment of potions, three months rest, and regrowing the bones in the infected area, it will suffice."

"Awesome," Harry said, grinning. "You haven't really celebrated Yule, have you?"

"Godric and I do not. Not really," Salazar said, looking at all the Black Family heirlooms. "The one thing about Yule is that I do not have to worry about someone barging in when wakes me up."

"What's so bad about that?" Harry asked, confused.

"He jumps on my bed to wake me up and I whip out my wand to hex him." Salazar waved a hand. "A child, he is." He suddenly took interest in a small golden locket and pointed to it. "What is this?"

Sirius had a very wide grin, apparently pleased with Salazar's openness. "Oh? I don't know what that is. It's not mine or anything. If you want it, you can have it."

Salazar reached into his robe and pulled out an identical, golden locket. "I believe it's mine. Godric gave it to me as a gift." He reached for it and curled his fingers around it. Then his brow furrowed and he said, "Someone has cursed it."

"What?!" Sirius asked, alarmed.

Before Harry could react, Salazar had hissed out a low, seductive, "_Open, my pretty._"

It exploded. Black mist flew out of the open locket, Salazar whipping out his wand and chanting something at the locket. The mist laughed and swirled red eyes laughing at Salazar. Salazar gave a grim smile.

"_**My poor, insane heir**_**,**" he purred out in parseltongue. Harry felt a dark chill run up his spine, but was rooted to the spot, unable to move or shout at Salazar to get out of the way. The mist descended on Salazar and Salazar spoke again, "_**I will put your soul to rest.**_"

Something screamed in pain, and the mist evaporated. Salazar glanced at the ruined locket and sighed deeply, picking it up. The locket had shattered in the course of the spell.

"Don't ever do that again," Sirius said, his eyes wide. Salazar turned to him.

"I am known as a Dark Wizard," Salazar said, nodding. "I have control over my abilities. Don't you worry." He placed the locket on the table and beckoned them closer. "My present from Godric is ruined because of my supposed heir. I'll need to keep a tally over how many times he's wronged me so I can give him a suitable punishment."

"Is it gone?" Sirius asked, looking at the locket warily.

"Destroyed," Salazar said, nodding. "Who had this locket last? Besides my heir."

"I wouldn't know," Sirius said. "But Kreacher might."

"Elf," Salazar spoke in a rather bored, but polite tone. Kreacher answered his summons immediately, snapping to attention.

"Kreacher be helping Lord Slytherin?" the elf asked. Salazar held up the shattered locket.

"Who had this last?" he asked.

No one expected the elf to burst into tears and throw his arms around Salazar crying about how "great and powerful Lord Slytherin completed Master Regulus' final wish". Salazar staggered, a little shocked at the new revelation.

"Oi! Kreacher! Off!" Sirius barked. Salazar held up a hand and knelt in front of the elf, placing the broken locket over the elf's head and spoke.

"Tell me everything."

-0-

There was a notable improvement after that incident. The house was cleaned, from top to bottom by Kreacher alone, who seemed all too happy to be hosting "Lord Slytherin". The portrait of Mrs. Black had screamed for the first two days, but once Salazar had told her, quite rudely in Harry's opinion, to "_**shove it**_" in parseltongue, she had remained silent. Instead, she had decided that Salazar was worthy of being in her house and spent days trying to catch his eye and brag about her genealogy.

Salazar had spent all of an afternoon listening before he got fed up and pulled the curtains shut. Then he went back to his room to read or to teach the children dueling spells, refining their magic. Mrs. Weasley protested this, as Harry, Ron, and Ginny were not legal to use magic, but Salazar simply refuted her by saying that his heir wasn't going to wait until they were legal to do magic to attack.

She had given up after that, simply shooting Salazar suspicious looks while they ate meals or passed each other in the hallway. Harry wasn't sure if Salazar was bothered by this, as he didn't say anything.

In fact, now that Harry thought about it, Salazar never seemed to get angry at anything. Most of the time, he would simply sigh in dejection or correct the problem. He had never raised his voice against the children, despite Fred and George's mischief.

Harry supposed that was a good thing. Salazar Slytherin probably wasn't a very good person to anger and his wrath would no doubt shake Hogwarts to the castle's core.

On the other hand, Salazar spoke of Godric both fondly and as a nuisance. Harry wasn't really sure what to think about Salazar's relationship with Godric, but then he remembered that Salazar was from a world a thousand years in the past. Customs then were different than they were here. Perhaps, it was normal for friends to share a bed?

It was hard to picture the calm and collected Salazar Slytherin angry. He glanced at the other male. Salazar was reading one of the books in the Black Library, his eyes running through each word. Sirius had decided to celebrate by singing "God Rest You, Merrye Hippogriffs" on the top of his lungs while tramping past Buckbeak's room so Salazar had placed a silencing ward on the door.

Harry didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but when he woke, there was a black cloak draped over him and Salazar was sitting on the ground, meditating. He snuggled into the cloak, inhaling the deep scent of pine and something sweet.

"If you're awake, you can go back to your room. I believe that you have received presents," Salazar said calmly.

That snapped Harry up and sent him bolting out of the room. Salazar smiled a little, opening his eyes as he summoned the cloak back to himself. The child really needed to learn how to wake without alerting people he was awake.

Christmas was quite cheerful in Sirius' home. Kreacher served them fat turkeys, ham, and a wide variety of side dishes. Sirius had toasted a cheer to Salazar, who seemed quite embarrassed to be there. He seemed awkward, not quite fitting in with the rest of the friends.

Lupin had joined them asking about Arthur's health and speaking to Salazar about snakes. To Harry's surprise, Salazar didn't actually know much about the different breeds of snakes. He could speak to them, sure, but snakes didn't really know what humans called them, so Salazar would simply recognize patterns and colors. He knew very little about the breeds names.

He knew about their poisons though, so they spent a while chatting about snake venom.

Parseltongue was something that intrigued Lupin, as it did Sirius. Molly and Arthur cringed from the conversation, but Salazar didn't seem to mind sharing his knowledge about the subject.

"I was born in an area with quite a lot of swamps. It was home to hundreds of different snakes," Salazar said. "I guess the language was passed down because we still had a use for it. I've always been able to understand them and they tend to warn me if things happen. Perhaps they feel as if I was one of them. Even in this time, the snake I conjured recognized me and calls me by name."

"I see," Lupin said. "So what about your supposed heir?"

"As far as I am concerned, he's no heir of mine. I have sired no children," Salazar said. "Then again, I am known as a muggle born hater. Perhaps these things in my future have not happened yet." He gave a shrug and added, "It is quite possible that Godric sending me here will change that though."

"Say something in Parseltongue," Sirius encouraged, leaning forwards.

"_**Harry, you have gravy on your chin,**_" Salazar hissed to him. Harry jumped and took his napkin, wiping his chin and looked at Salazar.

"Is it gone?" Harry asked. Salazar smiled, nodding.

"Wow, what did you say?" Sirius asked, looking between Harry and Salazar.

"Harry, you have gravy on your chin," Salazar repeated. "I've never really been opposed to the ability. It's helped us out a fair few times." He smiled, taking a bite out of his ham. "It's not something you can just learn though. You can learn to understand it, as the hisses are all different, but I was pretty much born knowing it. I was hissing at snakes before speaking."

"How interesting," Lupin said, his eyes wide. Arthur was giving Salazar a wary look, but said nothing. "Are you aware of how many snakes are nearby too? Like we would be aware of people in the house by their speech?"

"Yes. I know that there is an adder that lives in the guest room I'm borrowing that eats rats that climb in the walls," Salazar said, nodding. "It isn't causing any trouble so I told Kreacher to leave him. Snakes aren't very good conversationalists though. They talk about food and mating most of the time. The more intelligent ones will actually tell you what you want to know."

"There's a snake in the guest room?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Well, there's a reason this house isn't infested with rats," Salazar shrugged. "Especially in the ten years that no one has lived in it."

"Oh, okay," Sirius seemed strangely pleased with this fact and gleefully rubbed his hands together. Harry had the impression that Sirius was imagining feeding Pettigrew to the snake.

Salazar smiled, as if he knew exactly what Sirius was thinking, but remained silent.

-0-

"Hogwarts High Inquisitor," Salazar read out loud. "Hmmm," he glanced at Snape sitting next to him and passed back the article. "Teacher inspections? It sounds like she's just sticking her nose into everything. I hope she gets it cut off."

Snape snorted with amusement, taking the paper back. "It's another way for the Ministry to try to control Hogwarts."

"Why would they want to do that?" Salazar asked, taking a piece of bread and some cheese.

"Because they think we're building up an army," Snape said, "They think the Headmaster is trying to usurp the Minister's position and become Minister himself."

"The Headmaster doesn't need an army of students to do that," Salazar said blankly. "They're doing that pretty well themselves. The usurping part, anyway. Imagine what kind of fools they would look like if Dumbledore ended up _right_."

McGonagall choked into her oatmeal.

"Besides, it's not as if my heir was the only danger out there," Salazar continued, taking a bite out of bread. "Werewolves and vampires aren't exactly extinct, and if the current news is correct, they must not be very happy with the Ministry. All they'd have to do is storm the Ministry, bite everyone to turn them into werewolves and vampires, and run out. Their own laws would backfire on themselves."

"Too right," Snape said, folding the paper and putting it on the side. "Then there ae Death Eaters to consider." Snape slowly rubbed his arm and Salazar shrugged.

"Rouge wizards aren't uncommon. Even in my time," Salazar said. "Then again, in my time, muggles were still burning us at the stake and turning us into slaves to create miracles."

Flitwick squeaked and toppled off his chair.

"So, does anyone have a class that's being inspected?" Salazar asked, blinking.

"Divination," Snape said.

Which was why Salazar followed the students up to Divination. Since he didn't have class until later, and his class mainly consisted of students teaching other students, with him supervising, he basically had a free period.

Dream diaries were boring. Salazar wholeheartedly agreed with some of the student's statements and knew that some of them had made up their dreams. Salazar could understand why.

"What about you, Salazar?" Harry asked, turning to him. Trelawney had not even noticed the new addition to her classroom and Salazar had no intention of bringing it up.

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "Well… I dreamed I was sleeping in a field of grass with Godric turning into a giant squid."

Both Ron and Harry stared at him. Salazar shrugged.

"You asked," he said simply. "Dreams are only important if they are defined and sharp. If you can remember them when you wake. Most people can't. I'm better with tarot myself rather than dreams. Dreams are too varied and can symbolize too many meanings."

"Isn't it the same for tarot?" Ron asked.

"Individually, yes," Salazar said. "But put it together and it can only mean one thing."

"Hmmm," Harry didn't seem to be listening anymore, straining to hear Umbridge and Trelawney. Salazar shrugged and took out his wand, pointing it discreetly at Umbridge. Then he tucked it away, but not before Harry and Ron stared at him in alarm.

"What did you do?" Harry whispered.

"Just a little spell," Salazar said calmly. "Nothing too bad." He then swooped out of the door before they could fully question him on what he had done.

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione after the class. Hermione looked a little scandalized at the thought of Salazar cursing Umbridge.

"I hope it doesn't get anyone into trouble," Hermione said as they filed in for Defense Against Dark Arts. To their disappointment, Umbridge was standing in the back of the line. Salazar slammed the door shut just before she could enter and she yelped loudly.

"So sorry, I didn't see you there," Salazar said, opening the door again. "It would help if you were just a bit taller. Then maybe I wouldn't think you were a _late_ student."

She flushed and furiously scribbled at her clipboard. "I trust you got my message for inspection."

"Nope," Salazar said, shrugging. "But you're welcome to inspect anyway. I have nothing to hide from the likes of you."

Umbridge 'harrumphed' and conjured a chair. Salazar turned to the class.

"I'm sure you all know of Dementors—" Salazar was cut off with a sharp yelp. "Mrs. Umbridge, if you cannot stop disrupting my class… I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Umbridge had broken the chair she had sat in. The legs had completely collapsed under her and the seat was on the floor.

Harry turned to hide his giggles. Umbridge's eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Potter! Deten—" she started, but was cut off by Salazar.

"I wouldn't blame him for laughing, as you're plainly making a fool of yourself," Salazar snapped. "Sit down and shut up. Or leave. I care not. But stop disrupting my class."

Umbridge flushed purple and repaired the chair, climbing to her feet.

"As I was saying, Dementors guard the Wizard Prison, Azkaban. Supposedly, anyway, though my sources prove differently," Salazar said calmly. "I was told they—Mrs. Umbridge!"

With a _CRACK_ and a yelp, the chair had broken again. This time, the entire class burst into giggles, pointing and laughing at the unfortunate woman. Salazar was looking none too pleased.

"I would suggest you lose some weight," he said coolly, his grey eyes like ice. "This is the second time you've disrupted my class. One more time and I'm permanently throwing you out, your evaluation and Ministry be damned."

Umbridge repaired the chair a second time and clambered to her feet. "You can't!" she said smugly. "The Ministry—"

"The Ministry sent dementors to guard a school full of potential victims!" Salazar snapped. "They nearly Kissed three teenagers. I don't give a flying dragon about your Ministry." He turned to the class again.

"The only way to repel them, would be the Patronus Charm," he continued. "_Expecto—_**UMBRIDGE!**"

A third _CRACK_ and yelp echoed through the room. Umbridge was sitting on the seat of the broken chair, bewildered. Salazar brandished his wand.

"**OUT! OUT!**" He snarled, waving his wand. The pieces of the chair came alive and started beating Umbridge over the head, the entire class laughing at her wake. Harry's eyes sparkled with delight, his hand over his mouth, stifling his laughter.

Umbridge bolted out with a "The Minister will hear of this!" before Salazar slammed the door shut again. He turned to the class.

"Now that that's over with," Salazar said pleasantly, as if he had never gotten angry at all, "we can continue."

Harry got the impression it was all an act and, from the looks that Ron and Hermione gave him, they shared his thought.

-0-

Salazar's second visit from the Minister of Magic turned out much differently than the first. Fudge had brought a reporter, of all things, into his office where he was grading papers. Salazar's eyes narrowed as he looked at the beetle like woman.

"Rita Skeeter, Mr. Slytherin," the woman said, a quill floating in midair, scribbling something down. "Are you truly Salazar Slytherin?"

"My dear woman, why would you doubt such a thing?" Salazar asked smoothly. "Surely you know of my reputation. I fail to see why you're here if the Minister wanted to speak with me."

"Oh, well, we wanted to make sure we had someone to report it," Rita said, giggling. Salazar smiled, conjured up a chair, and offered it to Rita.

"Oh? Really? Then please, sit. The Minister and I don't see eye to eye, you see," Salazar said smoothly, his eyes flickering to the quill.

_Handsome young gentleman, Salazar Slytherin's voice is deep and sensual. Known to be a Dark Wizard in the past, one would expect his teaching methods to be quite effective in defending against Dark Arts. He sits in front of me today, speaking with the Minister about the way he runs his class._

Salazar gave a smile that promised pain to Fudge and slid into his seat. "So, Minister. Why are you here? I thought we had agreed that you would not interfere with my teaching. I gave Umbridge three chances to behave and, like an unruly child, she did not. So I threw her out, as I would any other child not behaving. Do you have a problem with this?"

Salazar was really enjoying the colors that Fudge's face could turn. He glanced at the quill again as the quill picked up speed.

_Pureblood and powerful, Slytherin far outstrips the current Minister of Magic in magical abilities. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, seems to be lost for words in front of the Legend known as Slytherin._

Giving a charming smile to Rita, Salazar slid to his feet.

"I am very busy, Minister. Unlike you, it seems. I have classes to teach and papers to grade. It's a shame that you have so much free time," Salazar said softly. "Perhaps too much. Isn't that right, Madam Skeeter?"

"Perhaps," Rita said, her eyes glinting.

-0-

Harry unfolded his newspaper the next morning to see a blown up photograph of Fudge's purple face in front of a smirking Salazar Slytherin. The enlarged title read _**Cornelius Fudge Baffled by a Legend?!**_ He gave a snort of laughter as he read the article, noting Skeeter as the author.

A slow, wide smile bloomed on Harry's face. It was nice seeing Fudge at the end of Skeeter's quill. Salazar had evidently impressed Skeeter somehow.

Umbridge's face was a mask of pure fury. Clearly, she had been expecting Skeeter to discredit Salazar in some way. To add salt to the wound, Salazar had also stated in his article, "_Whether the one they call 'You-Know-Who' has returned or not, the students must be prepared to do battle at any time. Whether it is an ambush or simple ramblings of a madman, there are threats in the world that will not be pacified with speech. I'm just glad that I was able to help the students before the unsavory woman before me had done serious damage to these children's morals._"

Hermione's eyes were very wide. "Oh, I hope he doesn't get into trouble for this," she whispered, half in awe, half in delight. "Well, I suppose, according to the legend, Slytherin is sly and cunning. He could probably get blackmail material on Skeeter if she ever tried anything. Oh, but this gives me an idea!"

Ron looked up from his pancakes to see Hermione bolt from her seat and rush out the door.

Three days later, Harry was sitting in front of Rita Skeeter's Quick Quote Quills for an interview.

-0-

_**A/N: Well, there you have it folks! I have yet to actually set anything in stone, but… eh.**_


End file.
